Give Me One Hope
by Zoccshan
Summary: Beri aku satu harapan. Harapan bahwa suatu saat nanti, kelak kau akan mencintaiku, tanpa memandang jenjang status di antara kita. "Bagaimana kalau aku meminta Neji-nii untuk mencintaiku?" NejiHina. For Glorious of Days! R&R?


**Summary:**

**Beri aku satu harapan. Harapan bahwa suatu saat nanti, kelak kau akan mencintaiku, tanpa memandang jenjang status di antara kita.**

.

.

Hyuuga.

Itu adalah marga dari sebuah keluarga yang sangat ternama di Jepang. Selain karena memiliki banyak kesuksesan di banyak bidang usaha, Hyuuga juga dikenal sebagai keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi adat istiadat tradisional Jepang kuno.

Tak terkecuali adat yang sudah dituruntemurunkan oleh sang nenek moyang Hyuuga. Yaitu persoalan _souke_ dan _bunke_. Di mana seorang _souke_ harus dilayani oleh seorang _bunke_.

Dan sekarang, di dalam rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang bergaya jejepangan, di sana ada seorang pria. Pria itu sedang duduk berhadapan dengan putri tunggalnya yang masih berumur 12 tahun. Gadis ber-_kimono_ biru itu bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Di keluarga Hyuuga tersebut, Hinata adalah seorang _souke_.

Selama beberapa saat, Hiashi Hyuuga—sang ayah—berbicara, dan Hinata mendengarkan.

Sampai akhirnya Hiashi menghela nafas dan menatap kedua mata lavender Hinata—yang juga serupa dengannya. Ia memberikan sebuah kesimpulan. "Kau mengerti, Hinata? Karena Ibu sudah tidak ada, mulai detik ini ayah memberikanmu seorang pendamping. Dia akan menjadi temanmu, melayanimu, dan menemanimu sampai kapanpun."

Ya, memang. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Hikari Hyuuga—istri dari Hiashi dan juga ibu dari Hinata—meninggal karena sakit. Semenjak peristiwa menyedihkan tersebut, Hinata sempat menjadi pemurung. Dan karena tidak tega melihat anak sulungnya menjadi seperti itu, Hiashi membuat kebijakan.

Ia akan mempertemukan Hinata kepada _bunke_-nya—orang yang akan melayaninya.

"Neji. Masuk ke sini."

**Sreek.**

Perlahan, sebuah pintu geser di ruangan itu terbuka. Hinata pun menoleh ke samping, dan menyaksikan ada seorang anak dari keturunan Hyuuga yang selama ini belum pernah dilihatnya. Anak itu duduk dengan sopan di sebelah Hiashi, lalu membiarkan punggungnya ditepuk pelan oleh sang paman.

"Dia adalah Neji Hyuuga, sepupumu. Namun karena ia termasuk seorang _bunke_, mulai sekarang ia akan menjadi orang yang selalu bersamamu." Jelasnya. "Neji, ucapkan salam untuk putriku."

Lelaki berambut coklat panjang itu menatap lurus ke arah Hinata. Kali ini Hinata memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Kedua iris lavendernya terus mengamati wajah Neji yang begitu dingin. Nyaris sama seperti ayahnya.

"Salam kenal, Hinata-_sama_..."

Seperti apa yang telah diajarkan oleh ayahnya, keluarga Hyuuga menyimpan peraturan tentang ikatan _souke_-_bunke_—ikatan keluarga utama dan keluarga cabang. Dan benar, keluarga _bunke_ ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pelayan _souke_. Dan itu mengartikan secara jelas bahwa Neji memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pelayan Hinata; milik Hinata.

"Dan sesuai tradisi dari keluarga-keluarga Hyuuga yang terdahulu, mulai sekarang kau harus menuruti apapun yang diminta oleh Hinata. Kau mengerti itu, Neji?"

"Ya..."

.

.

.

**GIVE ME ONE HOPE**

"**Give Me One Hope" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Neji Hyuuga x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**Dedicated to GoD [**Glorious of Days**]**

.

.

Saat malam menjelang, Hinata—yang baru saja tidur selama sejam—terbangun. Padahal waktu masih menunjukan pukul sepuluh. Karena tidak merasa mengantuk lagi, ia pun melepaskan selimutnya dan membuka jendela kamar. Dilihatnya bulan sabit yang begitu indah menerangi pemandangan luar rumah.

Hinata terdiam dan tersenyum. Kemudian Hinata yang masih kecil itu pun segera keluar kamar, lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebuah koridor kayu yang membuatnya dapat melihat hamparan luas langit biru kehitaman yang gelap.

Namun tanpa dia ketahui, ada seseorang yang melihatnya dari belakang. Dia adalah Neji. Awalnya akibat jarak yang sedikit jauh, Neji sedikit mengernyitkan matanya—mencoba fokus. Dan sewaktu ia menyadari itu adalah Hinata, lelaki berumur 16 tahun tersebut bergeming. Merasa malam ini suhu di Tokyo sedikit lebih rendah dari yang kemarin-kemarin, Neji pun melepaskan _kimono_ tidurnya—sehingga ia hanya memakai kaus—dan segera menghampiri Hinata untuk menyelimuti gadis itu dengan _kimono_ hangatnya.

Hinata yang mendapati _kimono_ itu terkejut, lalu ia mengadah ke Neji yang masih berdiri. "Te-Terima kasih..."

"Hn." Neji mengangguk. Berhubung ia tidak mau dianggap pengganggu ketenangan Hinata, Neji berniat langsung meninggalkannya sendiri, namun tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_sama_?"

Gadis itu sontak saja melepaskan tangan Neji. "Maaf... tapi... apa kau mau menemaniku sebentar di sini?"

Neji terbingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Hinata kecil memalingkan wajahnya. Menjadi takut apabila dianggap pemaksa. "Kalau tidak mau, sebenarnya tidak apa..."

Neji menghela nafas, lalu ia duduk di sebelah Hinata—tapi Neji menciptakan jarak sekitar semeter darinya.

Hinata memandangnya. Seolah-olah berkata 'Kenapa jauh-jauh?' dengan raut sedih. Neji menyadarinya, tapi ia terlihat tidak mau mengubah posisinya sesenti pun.

"Mm... siapa namamu? Aku sedikit lupa..." Tanya Hinata, ketika kedua manik matanya memandang langit lagi.

Dia memberikan jeda sebentar. "Neji."

"Boleh kupanggil Neji-_nii_?"

"Hn."

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku." Ia tersenyum manis, tapi sayangnya Neji tidak bisa melihat itu.

"Ya."

Merasa Neji terlalu singkat menjawab segala kalimatnya, Hinata menghela nafas. Ia eratkan _kimono_ tidur yang telah Neji berikan kepadanya. "Neji-_nii_, aku ingin bertanya..."

Neji memandangnya.

Ia terdiam selama beberapa detik dulu. "Akankah... Akankah Neji-_nii_ akan selalu menemaniku—seperti apa yang Ayah katakan padaku di siang tadi?"

"Ya, bila Hinata-_sama_ yang meminta." Lalu ia ikut melihat ke arah langit, mencari apa yang dari tadi Hinata lihat. "Karena kau adalah nonaku, Hinata-_sama_. Alasan itulah yang akan membuatku selalu mematuhi perintahmu."

"Mematuhi... semua perintahku? Memangnya Neji-_nii_ mau?"

"Mau tidak mau, harus tetap kulakukan. Karena memang itulah tugasku sebagai _bunke_."

"Hmmm..." Hinata menggigit permukaan bibirnya sendiri. "Bagaimana kalau aku meminta sesuatu... yang aneh?"

"Tidak apa. Akan kulakukan sebisa mungkin."

Kemudian Hinata menoleh, lalu memandang langsung kedua iris lavender Neji. "Bagaimana kalau aku meminta Neji-_nii_ untuk mencintaiku?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Neji sontak saja tidak dapat berkata-kata. Lelaki berumur 16 tahun itu cukup terkejut saat mendengarkannya dari seorang anak kecil—yang bahkan baru pertama kali ia temui itu. Ia mendengus geli. "Kenapa Hinata-_sama_ bisa meminta itu? Bahkan saya sendiri meragukan Anda."

"Meragukan?"

"Ya. Saya ragu." Neji berkata. "Apa Hinata-_sama_ sendiri tau arti kata 'mencintai'?"

Dengan mudahnya gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak tau. Tapi, dulu sebelum meninggal, Ibu pernah bilang padaku bahwa dia mencintaiku. Dan aku..." Ia menyentuh dadanya sendiri. "Aku sangat bahagia..." Hinata memberikan jeda, lalu ia memalingkan wajah. "Karena itu, aku ingin ada orang yang mencintaiku lagi."

Perlahan-lahan pun Neji mulai mengerti apa maksud dari Hinata. Namun, dia hanya bisa menggeleng. "Maaf, tapi kalau permintaan semacam itu... sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

Hinata langsung menoleh kepadanya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kita tidak sederajat, Hinata-_sama_. Kau adalah nonaku, sedangkan aku adalah pelayanmu." Sebuah senyuman masam tercipta di bibir Neji.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku adalah nona dari Neji-_nii_? Katanya Neji-_nii_ akan selalu mematuhi permintaanku?"

"Karena ada sebuah status yang membatasi permintaan tersebut."

Sebenarnya, Hinata kurang mengerti apa maksud dari kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Neji. Tapi daripada bertanya, ia memilih untuk kembali melihat bintang. Dan tidak sengaja, terlihatlah sebuah bintang jatuh di atas sana—membuat sebuah garis berwarna putih dan sekilas, namun cukup mencolok.

Kalau tidak salah, ibunya juga pernah bilang... apabila melihat bintang jatuh, katakan permohonanmu.

Hinata segera memejamkan mata, lalu terdiam selama beberapa detik.

Sampai akhirnya, ia membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap kedua mata Neji lagi. "Kalau begitu... mulai sekarang, biarkan aku yang akan mencintaimu." Ia tersenyum ke arah Neji. "Mungkin, aku bisa merasakan perasaan bahagia yang ibuku rasakan saat mencintaiku."

Kemudian, Hinata tersenyum. Membuat sebuah senyuman lebar yang manis. "Lalu... aku juga berharap, bahwa suatu saat nanti... kelak kau akan mencintaiku, dan membuatku bahagia. Tanpa memikirkan jenjang status di antara kita."

.

.

**~zo : give me one hope~**

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, putri tunggal dari keluarga Hyuuga itu sudah tumbuh menjadi sesosok wanita yang cantik dan anggun. Dirinya telah berubah banyak. Terutama surai indigonya yang kini sudah menyentuh pinggangnya.

Dan yang terpenting, wajahnya semakin manisnya. Tidak ada orang yang bisa menahan pujiannya, apabila sudah melihat keayuan dari putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga tersebut. Terutama saat melihatnya tersenyum.

Sekarang, Hinata sudah berumur 22 tahun. Sedangkan, seorang pria berambut coklat yang masih mengabadikan dirinya sebagai pelayan Hinata pun telah berumur 26 tahun.

"Hinata-_sama_..."

Saat pagi menjelang, Hinata—yang saat ini masih terbaring di _futon_—mendengar ada sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya. Walaupun dapat mendengarnya, Hinata masih tidak mau membuka kedua matanya. Kalau seandainya hati Hinata bisa berbicara, mungkin Neji akan tau bahwa Hinata sedang tidak menginginkan suaranya, melainkan sentuhannya.

"Hinata-_sama_, ini sudah pagi..."

Di detik itu juga, seperti apa yang diinginkan Hinata, Neji mulai menguncangkan bahunya secara perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit, kedua sudut bibir Hinata membentuk senyuman. Kemudian, ia buka kelopak matanya—walau hanya beberapa mili.

Dengan melenguh pelan, Hinata—yang semula tidur dengan posisi miring—mulai merebahkan punggungnya di atas _futon_, lalu membuka kedua matanya untuk memandangi wajah rupawan Neji dari sudut bawah.

"_Ohayou_, Neji-_nii_..." Sebuah pandangan mata yang sayu dan senyuman menyapanya. "Aku mencintaimu..."

Tidak heran Hinata berkata seperti itu. Gadis bermata lavender itu memang telah menyimpan sebuah perasaan untuk Neji, bahkan semenjak pertama kali mereka berbincang-bincang sambil melihat bintang. Dan karena itu juga, tidak heran kini perasaannya juga telah berkembang menjadi cinta seiring bertumbuhnya dia sebagai wanita.

Hanya saja, kalimat Hinata yang dikeluarkan dengan nada pelan dan lembut itu tidak mempengaruhi Neji. Pria itu hanya menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia sudah cukup bosan, karena itu memang kalimat yang selalu diucapkan oleh Hinata apabila Neji membangunkannya di tiap pagi. Tapi reaksi tak acuh dari Neji sama sekali tidak membuat Hinata kecewa. Lain dari itu, Hinata malah tertawa kecil.

"Daripada bermalas-malasan, lebih baik Anda bangun dan segera siap-siap. Hiashi-_sama_ ingin berbicara dengan—"

Kalimat Neji berhenti begitu saja akibat Hinata yang tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tangannya. Neji menatap mata Hinata yang ternyata juga sedang memandangnya. Kemudian, Hinata mengarahkan telapak tangan Neji ke pipinya.

Sesaat Hinata merasakan telapak tangan Neji yang begitu hangat dan nyaman, wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Neji menghela nafas, lalu masih dengan wajah _stoic_-nya, ia menarik tangannya dari Hinata. Saat Hinata menampilkan raut wajah kecewa, barulah ia usap perlahan puncak kepala Hinata lalu segera berdiri.

"Cepatlah mandi dan temui ayahmu di ruang tengah."

Hinata tersenyum lembut ke Neji dan mengangguk. "Baiklah..."

Dan ketika Hinata sudah berjalan keluar ruangan, tinggal tersisa Neji sendirian di sana. Pria berbadan tinggi itu mengusap wajahnya dari bawah ke atas, sekaligus menyisir poni panjangnya ke belakang dengan jemari. Entah kenapa, ia memang harus selalu menahan denyutan di jantungnya kalau ia sudah berhadapan dengan putri sulung dari Hiashi Hyuuga itu.

.

.

**~zo : give me one hope~**

.

.

Ketika Hinata sudah mandi dan pakaiannya telah berubah menjadi sebuah _kimono_ cantik dengan awan sebagai motifnya, Neji mengantarkan Hinata ke sebuah ruangan—di mana Hiashi sudah dari tadi menunggu putrinya datang.

**Sreek.**

Sewaktu Hiashi mendengar ada tanda-tanda bahwa pintu baru saja terbuka, yang dilihatnya adalah Hinata yang sedang memeluk tangan Neji dengan manja. Di saat tersebut, pria yang berumur nyaris setengah abad itu mengernyit. Terlihatlah secara jelas melalui matanya bahwa ia kurang suka dengan pemandangan tersebut.

Dan Neji sadar akan hal itu.

Setelah membuat Hinata duduk bersimpuh di depan Hiashi, segeralah ia melepaskan tangan Hinata dengan sedikit paksaan. Namun baru sedetik terlepas, Hinata sudah kembali memeluk tangan Neji. Kali ini lebih erat.

"Neji-_nii_... temani aku di sini, ya?" Pintanya dengan suara lembut.

Neji menggeleng dan berkata dengan tenang. "Lepaskan aku, Hinata-_sama_."

Hinata menggeleng dengan wajah sedih. Seolah-olah dia adalah seorang anak kecil yang tak mau lepas dari ibunya.

"Lepaskan dia, Hinata."

Suara tadi bukan berasal dari suara Neji, melainkan Hiashi. Pria berwajah dingin itu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa terbantahkan. Dan karena Hinata mengerti maksud dari sang ayah, dengan kedua sudut bibir yang menurun, akhirnya perlahan-lahan Hinata melepaskan tangan Neji.

Neji pun segera berdiri dan membungkuk sopan untuk pergi dari ruangan.

Ketika ruangan sudah hening dan hanya tersisa Hiashi dan Hinata di dalamnya, gadis berambut lurus nan panjang itu memilih untuk memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapan yang diberikan ayahnya. Daripada dibekukan oleh suasana yang tidak mengenakan ini, Hinata menyibukan diri dengan memperhatikan halaman rumahnya yang begitu indah.

Sampai tiba-tiba saja, Hiashi membuka suara.

"Kau terlihat 'sangat' akrab dengannya."

Hinata mengerjap pelan, lalu menatap kedua mata ayahnya. "Siapa? Neji-_nii_?"

"Hn."

Kemudian, senyuman Hinata—yang sebenarnya sangat jarang dikeluarkannya di depan sang ayah—mulai berkembang. "Iya, aku memang sangat dekat dengan Neji-_nii_..."

Melihat perbedaan yang tercetak jelas di raut wajah Hinata, Hiashi memberikan tatapan sinis. "Baguslah. Hanya saja aku berharap hubungan kalian tidak akan lebih dari kata 'dekat'."

Senyuman Hinata mengendur, kali ini kembali ke sebuah garis datar. "Ta-Tapi—"

"Sudah. Jangan bahas dia lagi." Hiashi menghentikan topik yang baginya tidak terlalu penting itu. Sekarang, ia berdehem sebentar dan memandang putri sulungnya. "Hinata, kau sudah tau apa alasan sampai kau dipanggil ke sini, kan?"

Dengan sedikit tertunduk, Hinata terdiam. Dia biarkan poni ratanya sedikit menutupi kedua matanya yang meredup.

"Y-Ya..."

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memikirkan lamaran dari keluarga Uchiha kepadamu?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya.

Memang benar. Di umurnya yang sudah mencapai angka kedewasaan ini, Hinata telah dijodohkan. Dan seperti biasa, Hiashi-lah yang menentukan siapakah pria yang cocok untuk dijadikan menantunya. Dan pria itu adalah anak dari teman Hiashi yang juga sangat mematuhi adat jepang. Tapi, Hinata tidak bisa menerima itu. Selain karena ia tidak pernah mengenal orang yang dimaksud oleh Hiashi, ia juga sudah mencintai orang lain.

"Hinata." Hiashi kembali memanggilnya.

Hinata menelan ludahnya, lalu memandang sang ayah. "A-Ayah... aku tidak ingin menikah..."

"Kenapa? Apa alasanmu?"

"A-Aku..." Hinata sempat mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping, tapi ia memaksakan dirinya agar tetap berani memandang kedua mata Hiashi—walau wajahnya membentuk raut memelas. "Aku hanya ingin dengan Neji-_nii_. Aku... Aku mencintainya..."

Hiashi mendengus sinis. "Tidak bisa. Lagi pula, kau hanya mencintai Neji sebagai kakakmu. Tidak lebih. Orang yang sepantasnya kau cintai, adalah orang dari keluarga Uchiha."

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Tetap tidak bisa, Hinata Hyuuga." Ucapnya tegas dan memberikan penekanan di dua kata terakhir. Tatapannya tajamnya terus menyorot iris mata Hinata yang masih memandangnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Ingat ikatan kalian. _Bunke_ hanya diperbolehkan menjadi pelayan _souke_. Dia hanya bawahan. Meskipun dia juga merupakan keluarga Hyuuga, kau tetap tidak sederajat dengannya." Katanya. "Jadi mau tidak mau, kau harus tetap menikah dengan Uchiha. Siapkan dirimu di bulan Maret nanti. Kau akan segera menikah di bulan itu."

Mendengarnya, perlahan-lahan Hinata menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Kedua matanya sontak saja berair.

Ia menghirup udara banyak-banyak, lalu menghelanya bersama sebuah jawaban. "Iya, _Otousama_."

Sedangkan tanpa keduanya sadari, di balik pintu ruangan terdapat sosok Neji. Pria berkepribadian tenang itu awalnya memasuki ruangan untuk menyediakan dua gelas _occha_ ke Hiashi dan Hinata. Namun karena mendengar apa yang sempat dibicarakan oleh Hiashi, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Dengan berat, ia pun menghela nafas.

Tanpa diberitahu juga... Neji sudah tau di seharusnya dia berada. Statusnya, derajatnya, semuanya.

Karena, semua itu adalah alasan mengapa ia terus menjaga hati dan jaraknya dari Hinata. Ya, dengan Hinata Hyuuga yang sudah dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu... terus saja memberikannya sebuah harapan. Sebuah harapan, yang sampai kapan pun tidak akan terpenuhi.

.

.

**~zo : give me one hope~**

.

.

Setelah beberapa bulan terlewat begitu saja, akhirnya sampai juga ke hari H—hari di mana Hinata akan menikah. Menurut kabar, Hinata akan dinikahi oleh Sasuke Uchiha, seorang anak dari teman ayahnya.

Namun lain dari kebanyakan pengantin yang biasanya begitu bersinar di hari pernikahannya, Hinata malah sangat muram. Karena selama dirias, bahkan Hinata belum mengembangkan senyumnya sama sekali.

"Katanya, Anda akan menikah di kuil terbesar di Tokyo ya, Hinata-_sama_?" Seorang penata busana yang sedang memakaikan _shiromuku_—sebuah _kimono_ pernikahan ala Jepang—ke Hinata mencoba untuk menyemangatinya.

"Mm..." Hinata menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman tak berselera.

"Ah, baguslah. Di sana pasti akan menjadi upacara pernikahan yang indah..."

Hinata tidak lagi menjawab.

Merasa kesulitan membuka obrolan lagi, akhirnya si penata busana mulai menyenggol si penata rias. Tentu saja mereka ingin berkerja sama untuk membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Ah, Hinata-_sama_... Anda... terlihat sangat cantik sekali. Coba tersenyum dulu..." Meskipun itu adalah sebuah pujian yang tulus, tetap saja Hinata tidak merasa tersanjung. Tapi untuk sekedar menghargai usaha semua periasnya, ia pun tersenyum—meski hanya beberapa sedetik.

Setelah selesai, Hinata memandangi kaca di depannya. Di sana, telihatlah wajahnya yang kini sudah dihiasi oleh bedak, _lipstick_ dan maskara yang mempertegas kecantikannya yang natural. Mungkin ia menjadi lumayan berbeda karena poninya yang baru saja dijepit ke atas—karena Hinata sangat jarang menjepit poninya.

Kemudian, Hinata pun melihat penata rambutnya yang sudah siap untuk menggulung rambut panjangnya agar dapat dijadikan sanggulan. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Hinata sudah terlebih dulu menghentikannya.

"Hanami-_san_..." Hinata memanggil nama wanita itu dengan suara bisikan.

"Ya, Hinata-_sama_?"

"Bo-Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Tolong panggil Neji-_nii_ ke sini..." Dengan sebuah helaan nafas, Hinata berkata. "Aku ingin berbicara secara empat mata dengannya..."

Semuanya pun mengangguk mengerti. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya Neji datang. Setelah kedatangan pria Hyuuga itu, orang-orang yang sebelumnya memenuhi kamar Hinata langsung keluar agar dapat membiarkan mereka berduaan. Tentunya karena mereka sudah tau bahwa selama ini Hinata memiliki perasaan cinta yang teramat sangat besar ke seorang Neji Hyuuga.

Pada awalnya, Neji sempat merasa aneh. Karena tentu tidak seharusnya ada seorang laki-laki yang memasuki ruang rias si pengantin wanita. Namun saat akan menanyakan apa alasan sampai dia dipanggil kemari, tiba-tiba saja Hinata—yang sedari terus membelakanginya—menoleh.

Neji terdiam, kedua matanya tidak mengedip selama beberapa detik. Dirinya terpaku saat melihat wajah Hinata yang telihat begitu cantik di matanya.

Hinata menghela nafasnya terlebih dulu, sampai akhirnya ia berdiri di depan Neji, menyisakan sekitar 5 meter dari tempat pria itu berdiri.

Di detik itu juga, Neji harus mengakui bahwa sesosok Hinata Hyuuga yang telah dikenalnya selama beberapa tahun ini sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang sangat memesona.

"Ne-Neji-_nii_..." Hinata memanggil namanya, pelan.

"Ya?"

Hinata memberi jeda. "A-Aku... Aku akan menikah."

Tiba-tiba saja, detak jantung Neji berdetak ketika Hinata mengatakan itu. Walaupun ia sudah mengetahui itu, tetap saja, rasanya ada sebuah gada yang memukul hatinya ketika Hinata sendiri yang mengatakan itu secara langsung kepadanya.

Sesak...

Tapi Neji mencoba untuk mempertahankan raut dinginnya, dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku tau, Hinata-_sama_."

"Bila aku menikah... aku akan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Dan... D-Dan kita... tidak akan bertemu lagi." Kali ini cara bicaranya menjadi lambat. "Menurutmu... bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hinata sedikit terkejut saat mendengar jawaban dari bibir Neji.

"Asal Hinata-_sama_ bahagia, kupikir—"

"Ta-Tapi aku tidak bahagia!" Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata berteriak. Salah satu punggung tangannya ia jadikan untuk menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya yang memerah. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, tubuhnya bergetar, dan dia pun kembali bersuara. "A-Aku sama sekali tidak bahagia..."

Melihatnya, Neji hanya bisa diam di posisinya berdiri. Tapi karena kasihan, ia beranikan diri untuk melangkah mendekat, dan menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan untuk menyeka air mata Hinata. Namun bukannya mengambil sapu tangan, Hinata mencengkram baju Neji dan menabrakkan wajahnya ke tubuh berbidang itu.

"Hinata-_sama_..." Kini, Neji benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Aku... A-Aku hanya bahagia, bila bersama orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku..." Katanya, lalu mempererat cengkraman di pakaian Neji. "Setelah Ibu meninggal, kaulah yang selalu ada di sisiku, menemaniku di setiap saat. D-Dan perlahan-lahan, kau membiarkanku... untuk mulai mencintaimu..."

"Dan bila aku me-menikah, aku akan jauh darimu. A-Aku takut, aku akan kembali kesepian." Ia terisak.

"Tapi, Hinata-_sama_... sudah kewajiban dari seorang putri keluarga Hyuuga—"

"T-Tidak..." Hinata segera menggeleng—seolah-olah kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan Neji adalah sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya. "Aku ti-tidak mau menikah. A-Aku tidak ingin jauh dari Neji-_nii_..." Kemudian bersama bisikannya, ia mengadah, memandang wajah Neji. Perlahan-lahan, ia berjinjit. Kedua tangannya terangkat, berniat melingkarkannya ke leher pria itu. "Aku... selalu mau... bersama... Neji-_nii_..."

Neji dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Hinata yang lembut mulai menerpa permukaan kulitnya. Menyentuhnya, dan membuainya. Namun tetap saja. Jarak di antara mereka harus dibatasi. Karena, ia hanyalah seorang _bunke_, sedangkan Hinata seorang _souke_. Sekalipun memiliki marga yang sama, mereka jelas tidak sederajat.

Ketika Neji menyadari jenjang status tersebut dan akan menjauhkan tubuh Hinata dengannya, Neji menatap mata Hinata yang mulai terpejam. Dan di saat itu... Neji merasakan... sebuah perasaan yang sudah lama tersimpan di dalam hatinya mulai berkembang.

Berkembang, dan menciptakan gerakan. Bukan gerakan menolak, melainkan menerima.

Dengan perlahan, Neji menyentuh pipi wanita muda itu. Dan di detik berikutnya, wajah mereka mendekat dan kedua belah bibir mereka menempel. Dapat Neji rasakan bibir Hinata yang lembut dan basah itu menekan bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Jantungnya...

Jantungnya berdetak cepat...

Ia lupakan segala status yang selama ini membuatnya menjaga jarak dengan Hinata. Kini pria itu seolah terbebas, dan tanpa perasaan takut lagi, ia menyentuh Hinata. Hinata-_sama_-nya.

Agar tidak membuat Hinata terus berjijit, Neji sedikit membungkukan badannya dan menekankan tubuh wanita itu agar semakin rapat dengannya.

"Mhh..." Desahan Hinata keluar. Di sela ciuman mereka, Neji tersenyum. Ia bahagia, karena mengetahui bahwa Hinata senang atas perlakuannya. "Nhh..."

Karena tidak boleh kelewatan, akhirnya dengan sedikit terpaksa Neji melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dan hal itu membiarkan sebuah benang saliva di antara bibir mereka terputus.

Dilihatnya secara jelas oleh Neji, Hinata yang sedang terengah dan sedikit memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Karena merasa kakinya mendadak terasa lemas—karena baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang paling dipantangkan oleh orang sepertinya—Neji tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terus berdiri.

Jadi dengan perlahan, pria berumur 26 tahun itu mulai jatuh terduduk.

"Ne-Neji-_nii_?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara khawatir. Dengan cepat ia bersimpuh di depan Neji. Dia condongkan dirinya ke pria itu, lalu ia sampingkan poni kecoklatan Neji yang panjang ke samping. Tentu agar ia dapat melihat jelas wajah rupawan Neji lagi dan melihat kondisinya.

"Neji-_nii_ kenapa?"

Neji memandang kedua mata Hinata, lama. Tanpa izin, ia ambil pergelangan tangan Hinatanya, dan dengan lembut menaruhnya telapak tangannya ke permukaan pipinya sendiri—seperti halnya apa yang sering Hinata lakukan dengan tangannya.

"Dari dulu... kau selalu memberikanku harapan. Harapan agar aku bisa mencintaimu..." Neji mulai bersuara. "Tapi aku sadar, bahwa semua itu adalah harapan palsu. Sebuah harapan kosong. Karena aku yakin, suatu saat nanti akan seperti ini. Kau akan dinikahkan bersama orang lain, dan meninggalkanku..."

"Tapi nyatanya... kau..."

Hinata tersenyum, lalu menghentikan ucapan Neji dengan cara mempersatukan lagi bibir mereka. Tapi, yang ini hanya sekilas. Hinata memundurkan wajahnya, lalu mengusap pipi Neji dengan punggung jemarinya. "Aku tidak memberikanmu kepalsuan, Neji-_nii_. Aku memberikanmu harapan, karena aku ingin kau mencintaiku..." Katanya.

Neji terdiam. Tidak disangka olehnya, Hinata benar-benar mencintainya. Bukan main-main, seperti apa yang telah dikiranya selama ini.

"Lalu karena itu juga, sekarang aku memiliki satu permintaan lain..."

"Permintaan apa?"

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini..." Kedua mata Hinata yang berkaca-kaca memandangnya. "Bersamamu..."

Neji terbelalak. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia terkejut saat mendapati kalimat tadi keluar begitu saja dari bibir Hinata. Dan kemudian, suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada pun manusia yang berbicara.

_Akankah __s__a__tu__ harapan yang dulu pernah kukatakan oleh bintang jatuh... akan terkabul?_

_Aku ingin selalu bersama Neji-nii. _

_Kami-sama... tolong kabulkan harapanku._

"Hn..." Ia bergumam, lalu membenamkan tubuh ramping Hinata ke pelukannya. "Kita akan selalu bersama."

"Akan kubawa kau jauh dari sini..." Neji berbisik. "Kita akan hidup bersama... dan akan kujelaskan, apa arti mencintai dan dicintai yang sebenarnya."

"Ya..." Hinata mencoba untuk tersenyum di sela tangisannya. "A-Aku mencintaimu, Neji-_nii_..."

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Yosh, aku ****nge****buat NejiHina. Ngomong-ngomong, ini NejiHina pertamaku, hehe. Sebenernya, di fict ini aku kepengen jadiin AR (semacam cerita canon yang dilencengkan (?)), tapi karena ngga berani, alhasil aku hanya memakai AU. Dan semoga aja cerita romance (yang terasa sangat amat super duper lebay ini) ****ngga**** terlalu maksa. Oh, ya. Soal souke-bunke di sini, jangan terlalu disamakan dengan yang canon, ya! :Dv**

**Satu lagi, happy Glorious of Days, minna-san! Perbanyak fanfict NejiHina, yaaa~! :))**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
